Hidden - More Chapters
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Okay I am trying to add four more chapters to this story. Here's hoping it works this time. Thank you for your patience.


HIDDEN – MORE CHAPTERS

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Fields of River Street

River Street was located in the bad side of town. It wasn't really a bad place to live full of bad people who would murder you as soon as look at you, it was considered bad because the people who lived there were poor. It consisted of cheap houses that had been thrown up after World War II so that people would have a place to live since so many places had been bombed out during the war.

It was a street in a small town bordering the Thames River which would never be visited by tourists unless they were merely driving through or were going somewhere else and got lost. It was a nondescript town located somewhere between Oxford and London. The town had little industry except for a small factory or workshop in driving distance where people made their living. There was a small primary school and a secondary school nearby which saw to the needs of the children of the town although there was a second rate public school twelve miles from the center of the town which employed Mrs. Peony Fields.

Mrs. Fields was one of the more mysterious residents of River Street. Eight years ago she, her son Donnie and her orphaned nephew Gareth moved into No. 42 River Street, the last house on the street. They were a quiet family and it took the nosy parkers of the street nearly a year to find out the "sad story" of the small family. Once the particulars were learned they left the family alone as their newness had worn off and the residents of River Street had their own lives to live, livings to earn and speculation to be done on the new neighbors moving in on River Street or one of the surrounding streets.

Mrs. Fields was – horrors of horrors – divorced. She had reverted back to her maiden name after her divorce, or what she said was her maiden name as Mrs. Coates of the next street over didn't believe it for a minute. Mrs. Coates could always tell when someone was hiding something and she was positive anyone named Peony Fields had made up such a ridiculous name. Mrs. Fields had married young and regretted it almost immediately. Her unnamed husband was a brute and a bully and it was said that he'd beat his wife on a regular basis and had even done so while she was pregnant. He was very controlling and kept her isolated and friendless. Mrs. Stanley of 12 River Street said she could always tell when a woman had been abused by the vacant, fearful look in her eye whenever a man came near her.

Mrs. Fields had an only sibling, a sister who died young. The sister had given birth to Gareth but apparently had been in either an accident which took her life or, it was whispered, _she might have been murdered_. Mrs. Fields was very tight lipped about everything but especially that. Since their parents had died within six months of each other, the sister – who had had the ridiculous name of Hyacinth – had no one left except Peony so the boy was sent to Peony and her brutal husband to live. The husband had only allowed it because they would be able to get money from the Government to take the boy in.

Gareth was just a few months younger than Donnie. However, when both boys were about three the "Brute" had taken to abusing them, especially his nephew. It was then that Peony sought help through some unnamed organization which gave them shelter and help and arranged for Peony to get a divorce. It was also said that the Brute was looking for his wayward wife to "teach her a lesson and get back his son" but to the residents of River Street that was nothing new or scandalous as some of them, their relatives or friends had the same problem.

Mrs. Fields hadn't sought work for the first year on River Street. Apparently she was getting government assistance and private funding but as soon as the boys were old enough to attend nursery school and an after school babysitter was found, Mrs. Fields had gotten a job cleaning an office building. She worked very hard and eventually she got a better job at the Shipley School. After working there for three years she became the supervisor of the kitchen and first assistant to the Housekeeper. For the residents of River Street that was a success story. Mrs. Fields was pleasant to her neighbors but didn't have any real friends, just acquaintances. She did volunteer at the local church but other than that and her "career" the boys were her life.

The boys were good lads. They played nicely with the other children, went to school, participated in sports and while Donnie got decent marks, Gareth was the resident scholar of his year. Because Mrs. Fields worked long hours, the boys had to help. Gareth had learned to cook and bake while still very young and Donnie could do simple cooking in a pinch. The house didn't need much cleaning due to its small size and the house needed only about three hours a week to have it sparkling.

Mrs. Fields had been the envy of her neighbors when she had purchased her own washer. It was very small but did the job and she didn't have to take the washing to the Laundromat like most on her street. The houses were what were known as rows and there was no front lawn only a sidewalk and steps. The back of the house had a small fenced in yard and the washing could be hung out to air dry in good weather but in the winter and when it rained, it was hung on lines in the basement where the washing machine lived.

The Fields lived frugally. Their clothes were few as the boys were at that age where they outgrew things quickly so they just had the basics. The clothes were inexpensive but clean and neat so the Fields always looked nice and respectable when they attended Sunday services. The furniture was used but well cared for. The sitting room had a dining area and then came the kitchen. They had a couch, one good lounge chair and a small table where they kept the telly. There was a tall, cheap bookcase which held the family's books (bought at thrift shops or jumble sales) but contained their treasures. Peony collected cookery books from all over the world and there were paperbacks of the great works of literature (bought used) such as Shakespeare, Dickens, Scott and a few others. The works of Agatha Christie and Conon Doyle filled the shelves as Gareth adored mysterious.

They had a small dining room table with six chairs and a cupboard which held the good dishes. Well actually it held their only dishes and glassware but it was a very good set bought at an estate sale and since it was a setting for 12 if a dish or two broke, it wasn't a tragedy. There was an unmatched dresser which held the table linens (for when the Vicar and his good lady wife came for dinner) and a few other things. The kitchen was very small but so clean you could eat off the floor.

There were three very small bedrooms so each Fields had a private room. It contained a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser and a table or "desk" was in the boys' room. Gareth had a small bookcase. A bathroom completed the rooms. The backyard was very small but besides the wash lines, there was room for a few cheap planters where tomato plants thrived in the summer and Gareth grew fresh herbs for cooking. The soil was good for rose bushes or flowers but on occasion Peony would treat them to a cheap bouquet.

The only extras were the computer because Donnie loved his computer games and Gareth loved the new Internet for the knowledge which could be gained. It was kept on a table in the living room and the boys had to share. Donnie couldn't "play" until all of his chores and homework was done so Gareth got it first because he always had most of his homework done before dinner.

If one of the neighbors on River Street was asked to describe the small family (and you hadn't asked the more vicious gossips which every street had), they would tell you that they were quiet, friendly enough, hardworking and perfectly normal – for a divorcee hiding from a brutal husband and having a nephew with a "suspicious history" – and they would be right. The "suspicious history" had been found out about when Gareth had entered primary school and the then school secretary had been a cousin of Mrs. Cooper of 26 River Street.

Although she should have been more discrete, she wasn't, because the news she "accidentally found out about" had been too good to keep to herself. Copies of the boys' birth certificates were enclosed. Donnie's birth certificate had been redacted and his father's name and Donnie's real last name had been blackened out. The excuse given was he and his mother were under government protection. However, Gareth's birth certificate had his mother's full name – Hyacinth Violet Fields – but under the name of his father was written "unknown" which meant that _Mrs. Fields's sister had not been married and Gareth was a bastard_.

The juicy gossip spread like wildfire on River Street and the other streets and roads which made up their little side of town. Naturally Gareth's classmates and some of the older years taunted him with this information hoping to demoralize the boy and his cousin. But both boys were made of sterner stuff and it was pointed out to some of the more vocal critics just how many of them or their relatives had mothers who hadn't married.

Eventually the "truth came out" regarding Gareth's parentage when a very angry but brave Peony, infuriated at what had happened, stood up in front of the church one Sunday and with the Vicar's permission gave "you malicious, vile creatures" a good talking to.

"You nasty excuses for Christians want to hurt a boy – an innocent boy – just because you are nosy parkers, gossipers and miserable 'little people' who like to build yourself up by belittling others. If it causes hurt and pain so much the better. Well I'll tell you about pain – mine and my little sister's."

"My sister and two of her classmates were attacked on their way home from school. They were attacked and repeatedly raped by a gang of thugs. One girl died from shock, the other was never the same and committed suicide a year later. My sister survived but was in a coma for a month. Then she found out she was pregnant. She had Gareth because our family doesn't believe in abortion. Despite the way he was conceived Hyacinth loved him from the moment she first felt him move in her womb. He was the joy of her life."

"My sister was driving to work one day and a drunk driver hit a semi, causing it to jackknife and hit three cars. My sister was killed instantly and Gareth was sent to me as Donnie and I are his only living relatives. My husband was already abusive to me and when Gareth arrived he started abusing him. That was when I finally found the courage to leave him as I knew that he'd harm the boy just like he was harming me."

"I took Donnie and Gareth and we fled and I filed for divorce. Unfortunately he found us and beat me so bad I nearly died. I was in a coma for nearly a month and the boys were placed in care because he was trying to kill Gareth and then would have started on Donnie. He was sent to jail and we were placed in protective custody. A very distant relative helped us out and with the help of the government we now have a chance at a decent life."

"So to all you so-called 'good Christians' and 'decent people' of this community who get their jollies by trying to hurt innocent children, all I will say now is to look to your own selves. As the Savior said 'Let you who are without sin cast the first stone' and the only 'real sinners' are the thugs who raped my sister and my idiot husband, not me or the boys. On River Street alone it is a known fact that two women are having affairs, one 'husband and wife' aren't married but have children, three relatives are in jail and several other 'scandalous things' are well-known and talked about."

After Mrs. Fields said her peace the Minister continued with the service. Nothing was ever said again about the Fields and the little family continued to hold their heads high, work hard and prosper. The only other gossip concerning the family happened when it was found out that both boys had 'won scholarships' or something to that effect to a posh public school. It was believable in Gareth's case but for Donnie it was whispered that the "very distant relative" probably provided the funds.

But things soon went back to normal on River Street and life went on like it always had and always would.

Chapter 2 – Where is Harry Potter?

Albus Dumbledore had left Harry Potter with his only living relatives. What he did was totally illegal and unethical but he had his reasons and all of his reasons were always good and for the Greater Good. At least the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore. He had deemed it necessary to send the boy into a veritable hell on earth to not only make him humble but to be lost, alone, unloved, abused, maltreated and have a feeling of worthlessness and despair. He couldn't be allowed to know that he was even a wizard let alone a wizard and the last of his line and heir to wealth and power. No, all that the orphan child possessed would eventually belong to Albus Dumbledore who would know how to use it all so much better and for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore had plans, plans which must be carried out, hence the boy having to be condemned to the life of pain which Dumbledore had decreed he should have. When the time was right, the boy would willingly sacrifice his life for the Greater Good and then Dumbledore could finally and completely have total control over Magical Britain. Then eventually it would be the world, the world according to Albus Dumbledore a wizard even greater than Merlin.

As usual NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE'S PLANS – NOTHING! However, it did when after nine years of peace and quiet and reports of his plans going accordingly, he found out much to his horror that it was all a sham. For the past seven years Harry Potter had been free or at least as free as possible where Albus Dumbledore was involved.

Seven years ago, the Squib he had placed near the boy's home of hell had died and no one told Dumbledore. She had her orders to report to him only if something went wrong, such as another Magical tried to contact or find Harry Potter. If everything was going according to plan, she wouldn't have to report anything at all. Since she was a Squib she had basically been cast out of Magical Britain and when she had died her few remaining magical cousins inherited her small estate and sold the kneazles she raised to keep in touch with the world of her ancestors which had been denied to her.

No news was good news in Dumbledore's opinion. He had his monitors and trackers placed on the boy and a "deal" had been made to raise the boy according to Dumbledore's specifications. At first there had been problems as Vernon Dursley, Petunia's sadist husband hadn't wanted to take the boy in until he negotiated a very lucrative payment plan. Once he had a free hand in "teaching the bastard properly" he overdid it – a lot. He had nearly killed the boy twice before Dumbledore put him straight – and increased the monthly payment made in cash to Vernon.

Mrs. Figg hadn't made any negative reports because she had died not because there was nothing worth reporting. Vernon had stopped horribly abusing the small child not because of the raise increase or because he had mellowed but because…well Petunia had left him and taken Dudley and the freak with her.

After she had married Vernon and her parents had died and left her alone, Vernon showed his true colors. When he got angry or depressed he took out his frustrations on those weaker than him. In his opinion since Petunia was his wife she was his property. She had no one except him. He usually just insulted her or verbally abused her but just before Harry had come to live with them, Vernon had started hitting her. He couldn't punish his baby son when he cried or got into mischief because…well babies were so fragile. Therefore if Petunia couldn't control him SHE would suffer. That was why Dudley's every need was immediately fulfilled so that he wouldn't cry or make noise and she wouldn't be beaten.

She knew it was only a matter of time until Vernon would start hurting Dudley…unless he had another outlet for his anger. Petunia also hadn't wanted to take in Harry but her reasons were varied due to the relationship she had had with her sister and because…she was afraid Harry would meet the same end. It was better not to get too attached to the boy so she wanted to send him to an orphanage because Vernon had already started treating him badly and was even encouraging Dudley to hurt his cousin.

It was shortly after the "lesson" the old "King of the Freaks" had given Vernon after he nearly killed Harry the second time. He had arrived just in time to heal the baby's injuries using that ruddy bird of his and its tears. Vernon got a warning but also a raise to sweeten the deal but he still had his need to hurt. He started hitting Petunia and she knew it was the beginning of the end.

Petunia was seriously considering poisoning Vernon's food but with her luck she'd get caught and then her hateful sister-in-law would get custody of Dudley and probably Harry because Petunia would be in jail. She was at her wit's end when a miracle happened.

Another freak had found them and commenced a rescue. She never understood everything, as it was mostly a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her ears. All she cared about was that the three of them were going to be saved not only from Vernon but the King of the Freaks. All she knew is to prevent discovery they would all have to give some of their blood, on a quarterly basis, and by doing this their rescuer could use it to fool some ward thingies which would fool Dumbledamnit and which he used to control and weaken Harry.

She gladly said yes. The second thing was not so pleasant as it necessitated that their standard of living would be greatly reduced. At least they would be free from Vernon and that was all that mattered. Vernon didn't care as long as he still received the £1,500 per month from the old Freak he could live his life as he pleased. He also got to trash Petunia because the official story he put out was that while he was working so very hard to give his wife and son a better life, Petunia had been having an affair. In fact she had run off with the bloke and took the boys with her.

Vernon divorced her and received much sympathy from the neighbors and his co-workers. Of course it helped that this new Freak had done his hocus pocus to "convince" people that poor Vernon had been ill-used and Vernon soon settled into his new life and routine. He decided to remain single for a while. He hired a cleaning woman to clean the house twice a week and do the shopping for him. He bought his own supply of liquor (because he didn't want the woman telling everybody just how much he drank) and although he had some frozen foods and snacks always on hand, he usually ate out at restaurants or had take away.

He traveled a lot for his job and picked up "company" when he felt the need. For a price he could get any type of "satisfaction" he wanted. He was enjoying his life. He had the £1,500 extra and could spend everything he earned on himself. Having a wife and an heir was so expensive and was over-rated. When he found the "right type of wife" he would marry her and get himself a new heir and not one tainted with freakishness. Until then he was the happy bachelor.

The rescuer who described himself only as Mr. Sharpblade, took care of everything. He handled Vernon, procured the divorce, procured new documents such as birth certificates, school records for Petunia, a driver's license for her and even a passport – not that she'd need one in the foreseeable future but it was always good to have in case a quick getaway was needed. The boys were on her passport and she would always keep it renewed, just in case.

For reasons of safety they were sent to live in a quiet blue-collar neighborhood much like the one that Snape boy had lived in. Fortunately the area was not depressed and jobs were available for those willing to work. They just weren't upper middle class which Petunia had been used to. The area was "poor" but at least it was safe. The neighbors were fairly friendly but not overly so and there were few truly nosy persons (just like Privet Drive) but there always were no matter if you lived in a tent or a palace.

Petunia owned the house free and clear although the neighbors didn't know it and that was another plus. She was given a used car and used but adequate furniture for appearances sake. She got to have some quality time with the boys and by the time they started Nursery she had a reliable babysitter lined up and a decent job to start with. Also unknown to the neighbors she had a bit of a bank account for "emergencies" and money hidden in the house.

The boys were not spoiled nor were they abused. Dudley had a chance to grow up into a far better boy/man than he would have if Vernon was still in the picture. She had had to change their names and they couldn't be obvious like Evans or Dudley and definitely not any form of Harry, like Henry or Harold. She did use her middle name of Peony (which not even Vernon had known because she had always hated it) and she had always liked the name of Donald or Donnie but Vernon had demanded "his son" be named Dudley. Gareth had been her father's dad's middle name. None of them had a middle name because Petunia just couldn't think of one during the short time she had to choose names. They'd survive without one.

Many things had changed that first year of freedom. For a start that nasty lightning bolt scar had been removed by plastic surgery. It couldn't be done by magic for some reason hence the need for Harry to get it removed the old-fashioned way. Then some nasty things had been removed from Harry which Mr. Sharpblade never explained and which Petunia wouldn't have wanted to know about anyway. He said he was much better for it otherwise he would have grown into looking like an exact replica of that $*#$&#*#^&# James Potter.

"The boy's growth was spelled to make him not develop as he should" Mr. Sharpblade told her. "His hair would be messy, his eyesight would be dreadful, he would be shorter than he should and those wards and all of the abuse he was to receive on Dumbledore's order would have severely weakened his magic and his health. Now he has a chance to grow and prosper as a magical child should."

The biggest shock came when Petunia was told that she had been spelled to hate her own nephew and to treat him abominably every time she looked into "Lily's eyes" but due to Vernon's actions she had somehow managed to throw it off and desired to escape. It had probably saved them all.

The other shock was that Dudley had magic. However, apparently Dumbledore didn't want him to have magic to further his jealousy and make him hate Harry. It had been blocked by Dumbledore due to one of the deals he had made with Vernon. Since it had been Dumbledore who had done it, it would take a bit of time for it to be reversed but eventually it was. Petunia didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse but she'd let time and circumstances be the judge of that.

After the first year Petunia started to change both emotionally and physically. Much of her estrangement from her sister had been due to her parents' delight in having a witch in the family. Lily was not only a witch but intelligent and…beautiful. Petunia was intelligent and had her various talents but Lily's magic had eclipsed anything that Petunia achieved. It wasn't fair but it had happened as in her parents' eyes Lily was perfect and could do no wrong.

Petunia became the ugly duckling who would never grow into a swan and she became bitter and resentful. But then most girls in her position might as she was just being human and a teenager. Lily and her parents treated her very badly indeed and had never noticed it. Petunia was just called a jealous, spiteful bitch who needed to change her attitude and go back to loving, adoring and worshiping "Lily the Prefect Princess" as Petunia called her.

But Lily was dead, long before her time while Petunia was alive and had a chance for a new and happy life. Petunia got some therapy, gained a bit of self-respect as well as some much needed weight and had a gradual make-over, which consisted of a bit of cosmetic surgery as well.

She was happier and better looking than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to date because…well Vernon had put her off men. Her therapist told her there was no hurry and it was better to learn to love herself than to rush off seeking male companionship. "If it happens it happens" was Petunia's new motto. She wouldn't go looking but then again wouldn't say no if someone decent took an interest in her.

The boys knew about magic. When they were considered old enough Mr. Sharpblade paid them a visit and started giving them lessons about the culture and history of Magic. They had books to read and were to make a list of any questions they had and he would answer them. If it was at all possible, they would not attend Hogwarts but another school out of the country. Dumbledore had passed laws preventing anyone born in Britain after January 1979 from attending any school but Hogwarts. He had even been given leave to cast complicated and power magic to that effect. People were fighting it but it didn't look good as Dumbledore was too politically powerful and ruthless.

Mr. Sharpblade explained about the Hogwarts Book of Names but he also said that his employer (the person who really caused Harry, Dudley and Petunia to be rescued) had done a few things which would hopefully prevent Gareth and Donnie's real names from appearing in the book. It was another explanation which was too complicated for them to know about and they were told that the less they knew about certain things the better and it would keep them safe.

Luckily for them it had. The names of Donald and Gareth Fields, cousins were listed in the book as was the name Harry Potter. When the Hogwarts letters were sent Gareth and Harry would receive one.

So they grew up healthy and happy and for the moment safe from Dumbledore's manipulations.

The letters were sent to all potential first years. As expected Harry Potter didn't reply to his letter as per the deal between Vernon and Dumbledore. Vernon received the letter and immediately took an extended vacation from Grunnings. He had been saving up his personal time because he knew that someone would be eventually visiting Privet Drive to rescue the boy and he didn't want to be there to explain things. The neighbors would be questioned and give the old Freak the explanation.

Vernon expected for the £1,500 per month to stop but since it was paid to him in cash and delivered by that freaky bird, there was no proof Vernon had received any money. He spent it as fast as it came in on his secret vices which were untraceable. It was good while it lasted and now that it was probably over, Vernon would simply sell the house on Privet Drive and leave. He might get himself transferred to an overseas branch of Grunnings as there was one in the USA and he had been trying to talk the owners into transferring him. In any event he had made money, got a better life and had an escape route planned. He had won and that was all that matter to him.

Hagrid had been sent to rescue the boy only to find the house empty. His presence had not gone unnoticed by the neighbors as he arrived just as many residents were leaving for work. His massive size and the fact that he had broken down the door and started bellowing like a wounded bull elephant when he couldn't find Harry and caused the police to arrive. Long story short, his subsequent arrest made the noon news.

Dumbledore didn't find out about it until Hagrid didn't return. Amelia Bones knew because she had contacts in the Muggle World as many Muggleborns, not being able to find a decent job had left and gone back to their world. Due to their unique talents the more intelligent and determined found work in the Muggle government, military and police. A magical member of Scotland Yard alerted her and it was she who finally sprung Hagrid from jail. Since he had broken the Secrecy Act he could be arrested but Amelia took pity on him after hearing what he was doing breaking into a Muggle home. Just to be safe he was given a hefty dose of Veritaserum. It was a very informative and interesting interview.

Dumbledore finally found out thanks to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a faithful minion of Dumbledore, and the Headmaster rushed to do damage control. However, Amelia Bones was a wily old witch and had taken precautions not only making several copies of the interview and arrest but sending them to secure places to reliable people. She and three of her most reliable allies had taken the added precaution of wearing a special amulet which prevented them from being spelled or obliviated. Dumbledore had done such a thing but he didn't know it didn't work and thought he got away with it.

Kingsley also thought the same but a few days after Dumbledore's "visit" Kingsley was called in for a meeting, stunned, dosed with Veritaserum, revealed a lot of interesting things, then obliviated and sent off on his merry little way none the wiser. Amelia was building a case against Dumbledore which she probably would never be able to put into action but at least she and others had some proof. She also found out exactly which Aurors were loyal to the Ministry, their profession and her and who held a stronger allegiance to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was panicking. He had personally interviewed the neighbors and it was only then he found out about Arabella Figgs' death. However, the most important fact was that Harry Potter was missing and had been for several years and Dumbledore had only one month to find him, reprogram him and make some quick adjustments to his plans.

This was easier said than done. All Order of the Phoenix members were called back into service and ALL the teaching staff were drafted into searching. Well not all as Quirrell, who Dumbledore knew was hosting Voldemort on the back of his head, couldn't search nor could he be allowed to meet and greet the new Muggleborns. That would be the equivalent of letting a fox into a henhouse to collect eggs for breakfast. Instead he was given paperwork to do.

Only McGonagall was allowed to do her work. She did most of the "boring" work for Dumbledore as well as that of her work as Deputy Head, Head of House of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. She was overworked and kept that way for Dumbledore's own reasons. She had to do her assigned work otherwise the school couldn't open and/or function in the first critical weeks.

One of her more important duties was meeting the new Muggleborns and "convincing" them and their parents to come to Hogwarts. She would also do a quick evaluation and determine which ones should be encouraged to demand to be sorted into Gryffindor. Those she would personally take shopping to indoctrinate them and the others would be given over to Sprout or Flitwick to take shopping. Snape was never considered as none of the Muggleborns would ever be sorted into his house (or at least survive past a week).

However, due to the current circumstance, she would not only be doing the meet and greet but taking everyone shopping. She also had orders to check for glamours and for other signs of Harry Potter. This year there were eleven Muggleborns. Three were able to pay full tuition and their books and supplies, two pay half tuition and books and supplies but the rest would have to have their tuition paid out of one of the special funds. The other six would be "convinced" to find the money to pay for the books and supplies. That was the way things were done at Hogwarts.

There were only four children with academic promise: Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Faye Dunbar and Gareth Fields. The rest were average or just slightly above. After assessing the personalities of the eleven, Faye Dunbar and maybe Dean Thomas might be Gryffindor material. However Hermione Granger was a definite Ravenclaw but McGonagall thought that with proper persuasion she could be "convinced" to ask for Gryffindor.

She was ambitious enough for Slytherin but being a Muggleborn she wouldn't survive. She was as hardworking as a Puff but her loyalty was in question because of her ambition and need to excel in all things. She was a Ravenclaw due to her love of learning, her intelligence and her competitive nature BUT she could be talked out of going to that House because of the competitive nature of all Ravenclaws. In Ravenclaw she wouldn't be outstanding and as a Muggleborn she would be on the bottom of the social structure and that made her perfect for recruitment into Gryffindor.

Granger knew she was intelligent and tended to lord it over her peers. She was socially awkward and Albus liked that in a Gryffindor. She never had friends due to her bossy and bullying nature. She would never admit it to herself but like so many bullies she made herself feel better by belittling others and making them feel inferior, such as inferring they were stupid but if they were nice to her she would help them. Those were Gryffindor traits.

She was also opinionated, a bit of a bigot concerning her beliefs (which were, of course, the correct ones and if you disagreed with her you were the one who was wrong) and liked to be flattered as she was one of the _**biggest egotists McGonagall had seen since**_ …well…let's just say McGonagall recognized the signs and personal characteristics of…certain people. She was controlling by nature BUT _**if handled properly**_ she would be very useful to Albus.

Albus agreed with her report and told her to work on the girl and "convince" her of the wisdom of being a big fish in the little pond of Gryffindor instead of a little, insignificant fish in Ravenclaw. Albus couldn't influence the Sorting Hat (and oh how he tried over the years) because of the Hat's creation. He had tried so many dirty tricks over the years and one had nearly gotten him thrown out by Lady Hogwarts herself. But it had been worth it because the sorting of 1971 had been so very important to his plans for the Greater Good.

The only way the Hat would or could change a person's proper sorting was if the child pleaded with the Hat to put him or her into a certain House. For example, a child was a definite Hufflepuff but if he/she didn't get into Gryffindor the "House of His Ancestors" he/she would be a disgrace and possibly disowned. The Hat didn't like to do it…but…he also knew that if the child didn't please his/her parents true disaster could occur. Harry Potter was to have been "convinced" through careful persuasion that he HAD TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR OR ELSE. Dumbledore needed him there for his plans and he would see to it that was where the boy would go.

Since she was under duress and time limits McGonagall was forced to take several students at the same time. She usually took them one at a time especially if she had convincing to do. It was very important that the parents didn't come but in cases like Granger, Finch-Fletchley and Dunbar, she had to do them separately and do it at their convenience because those parents were all professionals and important in their world. She had no alternative but to accommodate them.

She divided the other eight children into a group of four but at least they didn't bring their pesky parents with them as they were from working and middle class families. She never answered questions if she could avoid it and she hurried them along…or at least the ones who would be hurried. Gareth Fields had to be a Ravenclaw as he was just too curious for her tastes and was going to be buying extra books with his money, ask his nosy (but good questions) and…just make a pest of himself which he did. If he wasn't a Muggleborn she could see him going to Slytherin just like…someone else had done when she was a student. But he'd be killed within the week – and it would serve him right.

When all of the introductions were completed she had to make a report to Albus. He was not happy. He couldn't find Harry Potter and there were no Muggleborns who came close to his description nor were there any Muggleborns wearing glamours or who had any type of Magic cast on them.

"Then Harry must be very well hidden, such as under a Fidelius that I can't find him. Either that or he is hiding among the Half-bloods or Purebloods. I'll have a few paternity potions brewed as well as checking for glamours – on the sly, when all of the first years are tucked away safely in their beds."

"What will you tell everybody who is expecting Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts this year?"

"It depends on what I find. Until I check all the first years I will simply say that he has been delayed because of a plot I just recently discovered to kill him once he has left the safety of the place I have been hiding him. They'll believe me. If I find him here, it will be announced that it was all a part of my plan for his safety. If not then…well I will just keep him hidden until _it is safe for him to come to Hogwarts._ "

"Will people believe it?"

Albus suddenly lost the twinkle in his eyes and his demeanor changed swiftly as he said "People will believe what I tell them to believe." Seeing the look of fear in her eyes (which he always enjoyed seeing) he added "However, I am confident that he will be found and soon as…he can't escape me anymore than Tom could."

With that said she was dismissed.

Albus Dumbledore meant every word. He would find the boy and destroy whoever had dared to attempt to save him from Dumbledore and the destiny which Dumbledore had planned for the boy. . .DUMBLEDORE – .

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross Station. All of the new students were excited but most especially the Muggleborns as outside of meeting with McGonagall and their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, this was their third glimpse of their new world. They really were a wizard or a witch and were going off to the most marvelous school in the world to learn their craft. They couldn't wait but most especially Hermione Granger.

She had arrived early and found a train compartment up front. Then she had her first experience with prejudice in this world. Some upper years entered the compartment, noticed she was a firstie and kicked her out. But from what she knew about public schools that was possibly a normal thing to happen to a first year. She found another compartment with people close to her age already there but once she introduced herself and mentioned she was a Muggleborn, she was chased away. This kept happening until she finally found a compartment in the back of the train where a sympathetic (fifth year Muggleborn) advised her to go.

She was let in the compartment where three boys were already sitting. The first was a shy, slightly chubby boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom but that was as far as he got before Hermione turned her attention to the other boys. Before they could introduce themselves the door opened and a petite girl with curly blond hair and a sweet face asked if she could sit with them. Hermione immediately said that yes, she supposed she could since there was room and the two unidentified boys exchanged knowing glances.

The very friendly girl was Sally-Anne Perks who after saying where she was from and that she was a Muggleborn was interrupted by Hermione who announced the two other boys should introduce themselves since Sally had so rudely interrupted them.

"It's Sally-Anne" said the girl her feelings hurt.

"I'm Gareth Fields and this is my cousin Donald or Donnie. We are also Muggleborns or at least that was what Professor McGonagall told us we are."

"Well Professor McGonagall knows what she is talking about doesn't she?" came a snooty reply. Then Hermione introduced herself and before anyone could say "nice to meet you" she began giving them her full history. She left nothing out adding not only her name, place of birth, how excited she was when Professor McGonagall came to call but cited all of the extra books she bought, read and that she had memorized all of the first year textbooks. Her favorite new book was _Hogwarts, A History_ , and she began listing some of her favorite parts.

The train had left the station but apparently she hadn't noticed otherwise she probably would have made a comment on it. But she was too busy talking about herself, her likes and dislikes and what she intended to do that the only thing that caused her to pause was the sudden opening of the door. A red-headed boy with a smudge on his nose hadn't bothered knocking, he just threw open the door and looked at each person in the compartment before asking "Have any of you seen Harry Potter? I'm his best mate and I can't find him."

"Gareth and Donnie said no but poor Sally-Anne foolishly asked "Who is Harry Potter – what does he look like and…."

"What do you mean who's Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted. "How could you not know who Harry Potter is?"

"Well I don't. I am a Muggleborn so…."

"Oh well I understand now" Hermione sneered. "You haven't bothered to learn anything about this new and wonderful world have you? I wager you didn't bother looking at your books or bought anything you didn't have to – did you?" she asked accusingly.

No one noticed the rude boy slamming the door shut and walking off. Well Gareth and Donnie did but Hermione was too busy picking on Sally-Anne. Poor Sally-Anne just wanted to defend herself.

"I have too looked over my books and read some of the chapters of each. I just didn't memorize them. Besides, I couldn't buy extra books as Mum barely scraped up the money for my books, supplies and new magical wardrobe. She had to borrow from her Mum so that I could…."

"Ah, I see it now," Hermione smugly retorted. "You are one of those students dependent on the charity fund" she said as if that explained everything. It was also said in a condescending attitude but Hermione didn't care as it gave her an opportunity to teach the poor, charity case girl one of the most important things she ought to know before reaching Hogwarts as well as driving home her obvious superiority to those present in the compartment.

She began to rattle on about Harry Potter and all of the books she had read on him adding that she felt almost like she had known him for years. Then she started talking politics or rather her opinion of how politics worked in the Magical World and that segued into a glowing lecture about Albus Dumbledore her new hero.

Sally-Anne was trapped like a deer in front of headlights while the three boys just exchanged glances and tried to rescue Sally-Anne. They failed as every time they tried to interrupt and have their share of the conversation or at least change the subject, Hermione wouldn't let them and just started talking louder. She was in no mood to let anyone else have the floor while she wanted it. Unfortunately for them, she always wanted the floor and was oblivious to the wants and needs (or other information) of her new "friends."

A bit of possible rescue came when the trolley witch opened the door and asked if they wanted something off the trolley. All three boys jumped up eager to make a purchase or at least change the subject. Gareth asked if the girls wanted something only to have Hermione start a lecture on the evils of sugar and that they shouldn't buy anything. They ignored her while the trolley witch gave her a nasty look.

The boys bought some extras. Neville made suggestions as to what the boys might like to try and they brought their purchases and offered to share with the girls. Sally-Anne eagerly took a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog but Hermione refused and continued her lecture on the evils of eating something that tasted good.

The four tried their best to ignore her and she talked while they happily ate. Then she crossed a line, at least in Donnie's book, by committing a faux pas which he could not forgive. Since she was being ignored she took steps to get back their attention. She snatched a pumpkin pasty out of Donnie's hand as it made its way towards his mouth. She had unknowingly declared war.

Donnie snatched it back and yelled at her "Oi, shove off Granger. In fact why don't you leave - leave us in peace. You've done nothing but talk and talk and talk some more at us and you've talked down to us, made fun of Sally-Anne for her Mum not having as much money as your parents and implied she's dumb just because she hasn't memorized the textbooks. Nobody in their right mind does that" he spat out "unless they have some serious psych issues."

"HOW DARE YOU" Hermione shouted out. "I have never in my life met someone so rude as…."

"Then may I introduce you to Hermione Granger" Gareth said. He made a few hand motions indicating that he was introducing Hermione Granger to Hermione Granger but the girl was having none of it.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO ARE RUDE. YOU LOT ARE NOTHING BUT LOW-CLASS…CHARITY CASES. I BET ALL YOUR MUMS WERE NEVER MARRIED – WERE THEY?"

"How much did your maternal grandparents have to pay your Dad to marry your Mum" Gareth shot back without missing a beat. "If she was anything like you it was probably plenty."

The shock at hearing that shut Hermione just long enough for the compartment door to once again slide open and in stepped a poncy-looking boy wearing expensive robes. He had slick backed platinum hair and a look on his supposed aristocratic features that screamed out spoiled, whiny, snob who really needs a good punch in the face and a few other places. The door had been opened by one of his companions, both large, brutish-looking boys who reeked of stupidity and body guards. Donnie took one look at the boy and mouthed out "Dame Edna" to Gareth who had to stop himself from laughing.

"They're saying Harry Potter is on the train. Any of you lot see him?"

"Nope" Gareth said "Why don't you go find his _so-called best mate_ , some rude, strange red haired bloke with a smudge on his nose and wrinkled, second hand robes. He's looking for him also. He was here earlier and the 'best mate' bit was probably just wishful thinking on his part." As an afterthought he added "And while you're at it would you please take this other rude individual with you. This is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, and if she is an example of the usual Muggleborns, no wonder that Dark Lord fellow started a rebellion."

Hermione began squawking her displeasure and didn't see Gareth giving a wink to Neville and Sally-Anne alerting them to what he was really doing. Fortunately they got the joke before Gareth's next pronouncement.

Hermione started out by saying that You-Know-Who had been the most evil person next to Grindelwald in the history of the world and deserved to die. He was also currently in hell burning forever and ever like all such evil, filth should. That rattled Draco but before he could retort or even attempt to cast a curse Gareth struck again.

"Ah, but Donnie and I overheard a conversation while we were shopping at Flourishes & Blotts between two wizards that the Dark Lord was coming back and when he did…well the likes of you would be getting what you really deserved this time." Draco was impressed upon hearing this.

"HOW DARE YOU" she screamed out. "You two are Muggleborns and would suffer the same fate but the EVIL CREATURE IS DEAD AND STAYING THAT WAY AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WOULD NEVER LET HIM COME BACK AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD SINCE MERLIN AND WE OWE HIM SO…."

"He is too coming back" one of the bodyguards shouted back. "Isn't he Draco?"

"Of course" came the reply "and when he does well…you will get yours."

"Hmmmfff. Professor McGonagall has assured me that the creature is dead and _**nobody comes**_ _ **back from the dead.**_ Only people stupid enough to say or think otherwise are filthy, evil Death Eaters who are soon going to join 'IT' in hell because Professor Dumbledore is working tirelessly to make it so…."

"Gee I thought they were called Christians" Donnie 'innocently' stated. "Christians believed that Jesus, _**OUR**_ LORD AND SAVIOR resurrected to save us all and…."

 _ **"SHUT UP"**_ Hermione screamed out not only angry for being interrupted, challenged but mostly forgetting about Jesus and the religion she had been raised in.

"NO GRANGER YOU SHUT UP. YOU ARE A RIDICULOUS BORE AND ARE RUINING OUR FIRST TRIP TO HOGWARTS WITH YOUR POMPOSITY, BIGOTRY AND…." Gareth said before the screaming match started in earnest.

Draco did nothing as he was thoroughly enjoying it all. The Mudblood girl was indeed an example of what the Dark Lord had fought against and she had just revealed herself to already be a hopeless, blind follower of the old $*#$& *^ &^ . He'd bet the gold in his money bag she'd be a Gryffindor. However, much like Hermione Granger he didn't like it when he wasn't the center of attention so decided to have some fun.

"So all of you are Mud…Muggleborns?" he asked just as he noticed Neville. "Well Squib boy here isn't" he smirked "but you lot are?"

"Yes they are" Hermione snapped back proudly. "However, although I am a Muggleborn at least I am extremely intelligent, well-read, from a respectable family and…."

"There is no such thing as a respectable Mudblood family" Draco spat out.

Highly insulted Hermione fought back at a very high volume but Draco was not going to be yelled at by a Mudblood. They were making so much noise that the Head Boy was called and he broke up the fight.

Draco and his goons left and Hermione went into full bitching mode. If the others thought she had come up for air and talked non-stop before, they were in for it now because after complaining about Draco, Hermione turned her wrath onto her fellows.

She succeeded only in making the rest of the trip very uncomfortable for the others. They all sincerely hoped she would end up in Gryffindor because they promised themselves they'd sooner go to Slytherin than anywhere Hermione Granger ended up.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Big Surprises

This year's sorting was special because Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. Everybody KNEW exactly what he'd be like from those who faithfully read about all of his amazing exploits (and believed them no matter how impossible they were) to what they remembered about James Potter.

He would be the spitting image of James Potter at age 11 from the messy dark hair to the ugly round black glasses which James thought made him look sexy (yes even at age 11). He would play Quidditch on a professional level and be a chaser just like James. It was said Dumbledore was going to let him be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite being a first year. Yes he would be sorted into Gryffindor because that was where all Potters went and where else would the Boy-Who-Lived be sorted than the House of the Brave and Noble.

Of course he would be a prankster just like James and all of the teachers feared the mischief he would be getting into probably within the first week of school, or at least they did until they found out he had been missing for years.

Severus Snape and a few other teachers knew he would be arrogant, rude, egotistic, opinionated and yes…a bully… just like James and it was thought he would have been raised as a pampered prince…just like James.

He hadn't been found but Dumbledore had a "Plan B" just in case. Besides no doubt he was sneaking in Hogwarts disguised as another student. Albus assured them everything would work out.

There would be several surprises at this year's sorting. Whether or not Harry Potter showed up apparently the most obnoxious, opinionated, bossy Muggleborns in living memory did and even McGonagall was hoping she wouldn't be in Gryffindor at least not after the report she had received from the Head Boy about the incident _ **S**_ on the train.

If that wasn't bad enough (and the incidents were pretty bad) as soon as McGonagall came out to greet the new students and before she could give her explanatory speech the girl had pounced onto her and started tattling her side of the story – or rather "the truth" – and complaining about their intolerable behavior. She informed the Deputy Head that she would have a full written report to give her by breakfast tomorrow and she did give the names of the "fiendish four" and that of Draco Malfoy and his goons. McGonagall knew then and there it was going to be a long seven years.

Although the girl had been "whispering" it was evident what she was doing so whatever House she was sorted into she was already in deep trouble. However people would think about that later as now they were excited (and in some cases worried) about their sorting and couldn't wait for their first glimpse of Harry Potter.

The sorting began and Donnie Fields was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione was not surprised as Hufflepuff was the House of Losers (which she had already mentioned). Donnie had been under for about two minutes longer than such things usually took but the firsties didn't notice or cared.

Then it was Hermione Granger's turn to be sorted. She practically ran to the sorting stool and as soon as it was placed on her head she informed the Hat that although she was a natural Ravenclaw due to her extreme intelligence she wanted to be sorted into the "very best House" namely Gryffindor because that was where Professor Dumbledore had been so it must be the best. Also as everybody knew Harry Potter was going to Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall herself had said that Hermione would be an excellent friend for him to have and therefore, she should go to Gryffindor.

She talked away giving more reasons and the Hat just listened. She thought that although it was an inanimate object it was a powerful magical artifact and no doubt it was impressed with her intelligence and logic. At least that was what she was thinking until the Hat suddenly announced "HUFFLEPUFF" and Hermione jumped up and out of her chair and headed over to the Gryffindor table a large smile on her face.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall called out "You were sorted into HUFFLEPUFF not Gryffindor."

"Oh you must have heard wrong Professor I informed the Hat of all of the logical reasons why it should put me into…."

"Well the Hat sorted you into Hufflepuff and if you look you will see that your robes have assumed the colors. You are a Hufflepuff."

The sound of snickering could be heard as the girl looked at her robes, saw the yellow and black of the House and then promptly fainted. The fifth year male Hufflepuff Prefect levitated the girl over to her new table to the sounds of laughter. Donnie just banged his head on the table.

The first surprise sorting was when Neville Longbottom, the last heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom whose members always went to Gryffindor (except for those who went to Hufflepuff or Slytherin) made history by being sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hat had had a long chat with him and gave him instructions to tell Professor Flitwick about the conversation as he would know what to do.

The second surprise was when the name "Potter, Harry" was called out loud and clear but no one came forward. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who nodded and she called out again even louder and clearer but no one came then or the third and last time. Loud _'whispers'_ and much rumbling was heard and it took a while for the students to calm down before the next name could be called out.

"Prince, Gareth" was called and Severus Snape raised an eyebrow and watched as a dark haired boy walked over to the sorting stool. The boy had ebony hair like his but it was cut short, didn't look greasy and instead of being perfectly straight it had just the slightest bit of a wave. He could not tell the eye color of the boy but it looked dark but not as dark as a Prince's eyes. The boy had a pale complexion and long, slender fingers all physical attributes of the Clan Prince.

However, the boy was a Muggleborn and unless one of his ancestors had been a Squib and cast out but eventually produced a magical child, it was probably just a coincidence as he knew he hadn't fathered any children. The boy didn't look a thing like him anyway so yes, it was just a coincidence he had some Prince characteristics and the same name.

The boy was sorted into Ravenclaw but nobody cared because everybody was still discussing the missing Brat-Who-Lived and would continue to do so for the first few days of school, especially after the news media found out.

The sorting continued until the third surprise was heard. Ronald Weasley flopped down on the stool and expected for the Hat not sit on his head for the same two seconds it had before announcing Malfoy was going to Slytherin except it would be different as Ron would be going to Gryffindor like all Weasleys and Prewetts did. He would then become the best mate of Harry Potter when the git finally showed up as it had all been arranged by Dumbledore. However, after 20 seconds the Hat announced "SLYTHERIN" and much like Hermione Granger Ron got up and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

The hall had been deadly silent until McGonagall pointed out the error and that was when the… _disagreement…_ started. Ron made it quite clear that there was no way he could have been sorted into the House of slimy, evil, dark Death Eaters and once his Mother heard about this…well all hell would break lose. It took ten minutes for the boy to be seated at the Slytherin table because he kept heading for Gryffindor, sitting down, being levitated to Slytherin and vice versa all the while screaming, complaining and providing much entertainment for those assembled in the Great Hall.

"Does something like this usually happen?" Gareth asked the Prefect."

"Nope. Looks like this year is…special…in more ways than one."

Ron had been sent to the Slytherin table and magically glued to the seat. Mercifully and since McGonagall had a headache, she silenced the boy and now the problem was in Albus' court. No doubt he'd straighten things out especially after Molly sent one of her special howlers from hell.

After Blaize Zabini was sorted and before the food was served, Dumbledore made several announcements including the one about Harry Potter's life being threatened and that in a few days after the culprits were caught he would be joining his peers and "sorted into Gryffindor."

The feast was served, eaten and then more announcements were made including the very strange one about avoiding the third floor unless you wanted to suffer a painful death. Then the students were sent to their Houses. In three of the Houses the new students had a short meet and greet with their Head of House before they went to bed. Gryffindor's Head never did because she didn't have time due to her many other duties and the usual after sorting meeting she had with Dumbledore.

After the initial meeting the three other Heads went to the Headmaster's office for an after sorting meeting but this year, it was different and the three Heads had to cancel their meeting with the first years due to Dumbledore's Plan B.

"After all of the first years are fast asleep you are to secretly escort an Auror into their rooms and withdraw three drops of blood from each students – no exceptions. You will do this for both boys and girls regardless of who the child is. For example, even though Draco Malfoy is well-known and is even Severus' godson, he will be checked just in case he has been substituted for Harry Potter."

"Headmaster I can assure you that Draco is Draco and…."

"How do you know Snape?" Alastor Moody snapped out. "Did you give him a paternity test?"

"Of course not. He is older than Potter and is the image of Lucius and he is my godson."

"But he only became your godson when his original godparents were sent to Azkaban – which they so richly deserved to be. Rudolphus Lestrange is still the brat's godfather since he's still alive and you were only asked to be one when the kid was about the same age Harry was when he disappeared. What's to say the kid didn't die around the time Malfoy finally located Potter. A quick blood adoption and Potter is substituted for Draco. No one would suspect and Lucius sneakily claims the Potter inheritance as his own once the kid reaches the legal age. Then the kid can be killed or handed over to the Dark Lord if he really is coming back as Albus says."

"That's ridiculous," Snape snapped out only to be shouted down by the other Aurors and Dumbledore.

"We can't risk it Severus" Albus replied. "Moody, Kingsley, Hestia and Emmeline were disillusioned and hiding in the hallway checking all of the first years for glamours. Unfortunately they didn't find any so now we must resort to the paternity test."

"But if they didn't find any then Harry Potter can't be among the first years because of his scar. It is a curse scar and can't be fixed or removed by magic and since there is no glamour how could it be hidden?" Pomona Sprout logically asked.

Moody and Kingsley rolled their eyes when this woman asked her logical question. Although it made sense to her, the other witches present and Flitwick and Snape, Dumbledore just smiled his patronizing smile and replied in that irritating grandfatherly voice of his "My dear girl, Lucius would have used dark magic (as if that explained everything) so the paternity test is the only way to see if Harry is hiding among the first years."

In any event when Dumbledore decreed something was to be done no matter how little sense it made to anyone else it was done. Moody got one more insult against Snape in when Snape mentioned it would take time for him to brew the potions only to be told "Albus didn't trust you Snape, so Hestia and I brewed them."

The Heads and Aurors went off to harvest the blood and by 11:30 p.m. they were all back in the Headmaster's office and started the testing. Three drops of blood was added to a vial of potion, swirled to mix and then poured on a magically treated piece of parchment. It would reveal the name of the father of the child and this potion was being used because it was one of the most accurate (and least expensive) tests which could be done in Magical Britain. Even if the names had been magically changed through a blood adoption or "dark magic" the child's current name (in case of the blood adoption) was shown and any and all names of his/her biological father was shown.

Probably just to annoy Snape, the Slytherins were the first to be tested. Everyone was who they were supposed to be except for Ronald Bilius Weasley. He wasn't Harry Potter that was a fact BUT he also wasn't the biological son of Arthur Weasley. Since everybody liked Arthur and he was a good man, he would not be told and poor Snape had to swear not to reveal that information to anybody just in case he was tempted.

Gryffindor was next and despite there only being two male first years, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Seamus had a Muggle father and was from a large family and Dean Thomas was a Muggleborn. McGonagall mentioned that Dean was the only child of his mother from a youthful indiscretion. After Dean was born she married her current husband and had given birth to Dean's three sisters. Her husband was a good man and accepted and raised Dean like he was his own flesh and blood.

Moody looked at Dean's test, chuckled and said "Congratulations Kingsley – you're an uncle! According to this your brother Kendrick got into a bit of mischief."

Kingsley grabbed the test and gawked. Kenny had always been "a bit of a lad" and during the war his motto had been "live for today for tomorrow we die" and he had – lived for the day and died in October of 1979 six months before Dean Thomas was born. At least he left something of himself behind but now Kingsley had to find a way to let the boy know without revealing about the paternity test. He'd worry about it later.

Hufflepuff was next and people were wondering if the new unwilling Puff, Hermione Granger, had a magical father but she didn't. Her sire was just plain old Matthew D. Granger, D.D.S. That just left Ravenclaw and that was where the BIG SURPRISE of the night was discovered.

No, Harry Potter wasn't there as again the name James Potter didn't show up…however, the name Severus Tobias Snape did. Moody looked at the parchment and then howled out with laughter. Hestia had also seen it and she too began to titter as Moody showed the parchment to Albus. Albus looked taken a back for a moment before he too smiled broadly and announced to the assembly "Why Severus, my boy, I didn't know you had it in you" and then he showed Snape the parchment.

Impossible as it seemed the vampire pale potion master turned paler as he saw his name showing him to be the father of Gareth Prince. He stuttered out that it was impossible until Moody replied "You probably fathered the…little bastard…during one of your Death Eater revels or attacks when you raped anything with a hole in it."

McGonagall said nothing but did plan on severely chastising her colleague later. At about 2:15 a.m. the Heads were finally released and Severus could be heard muttering he was being framed and swearing he would be brewing a more in depth potion and not one brewed by an old, bigoted fool. Besides he wanted to check on Ronald Weasley to see if he was still alive. He hoped he wasn't.

Alone with Moody, Dumbledore gave a few instructions. Somehow the boy was gone and whether he was captured (or rather rescued) or dead, he did not know. Dumbledore wanted Moody to retire and search full time for the boy. He should have retired years ago but since he had no surviving family and no real purpose other than his job, he kept putting it off. Moody knew he'd die if he retired as he would have nothing left to live for.

However, he liked his job as he was training the new recruits and he felt he made a difference. Like he'd being doing for years, he'd teach them how to think, how to investigate a crime, the Code of the Auror Corps (and make sure they upheld it) and most important of all, how to survive.

Now here was Albus Dumbledore trying to "persuade him" to retire and search for the boy he lost. They had been searching and not finding anything. He had called back the Order of the Phoenix and made everyone, including the entire Hogwarts staff except for Minerva, use their vacation, sick and person time looking for the boy but it was all in vain.

Moody suspected Dumbledore had a specific agenda for the boy and wouldn't be surprised if he had wanted him raised in a certain way and in an unhealthy/unkind environment. He didn't like it not one bit. Now here was Albus wanting Moody to basically give up what life he had as well as spending his own pension on searching the world if necessary to find the boy. Albus never took no for an answer and Moody wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to spell him into doing his bidding.

But Moody was a sly old fox and was always prepared so he never looked directly into Albus' eyes (because he knew Dumbledore was a master Occlumens) and he always wore an amulet or two which alerted him to potions and spells being cast on him. With friends like Albus it was no wonder he was paranoid as he knew exactly what the man was capable of and some of it wasn't exactly "Light" or ethical.

Perhaps the best precaution he had ever taken was although he joined the Order of the Phoenix he did so with the understanding that he would never, ever swear the Oath of the Phoenix which was usually done in private with Dumbledore. After you took the oath you were given a list of goals and rules of the Order and after you read it you would sign it. There was a rumor that you had to sign it first before you read it and you had to sign it with a special quill which just had to be a blood quill.

So like the truly intelligent people such as Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sprout and other teachers you didn't officially join you just volunteered on a limited basis. The Hogwarts staff had to "volunteer" whether they wanted to or not because Dumbledore was their employer and he could order them to "help out" during times of crisis. Apparently for the "oath to work" you had to voluntarily take it and then voluntarily sign the acknowledgement sheet that you understood what the Order stood for and the obligations and responsibilities of being a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Therefore, unless Dumbledore could "convince" Moody otherwise, since Moody wasn't a full member of the Order he didn't have to obey Dumbledore and he wasn't going to in this situation. Instead he said he'd have to think about it and get back to him. Moody had no intention of doing so and would just ignore Dumbledore's calls. Moody would also advise Amelia Bones of the situation regarding Potter, give her names of all Aurors who were Order members and make arrangements with her that if he suddenly decided to retire, he was to be checked out the wazoo for magic. Just to be thorough, he mentioned the paternity test and the interesting results of certain ones. A little blackmail never hurt if it was for a good cause.

Albus thought he had Moody lined up to do his bidding and so off to bed he went. It would be a very busy day and like Snape, he too wondered if Ronald Weasley would survive in Slytherin whether it was due to his housemates or the wrath of Molly Weasley when she found out.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – The First Week

Ron Weasley was a no-show at breakfast because he had spent the night in the Infirmary. He had been unsilenced by a Prefect and then made the huge mistake of informing his new housemates that he would soon be in Gryffindor where he truly belonged and then exactly what he thought of them. Draco Malfoy didn't have to open his mouth with threats because several of the older years were giving the boy a lesson. He did enjoy watching the $&#*^& ^&& get beaten to a pulp as did many others.

Hermione was slowly coming to terms with being sorted into…Hufflepuff. She had every intention of requesting to see the Headmaster and not only telling him that either a terrible mistake had been made or that the Hat was spelled and then offering her valuable services to him especially if she was properly sorted into Gryffindor. She would soon find out that Dumbledore really didn't care now that Harry Potter was missing and neither did McGonagall, not really.

Neville had that chat with Professor Flitwick and after checking the boy over he printed out a diagnostic parchment for "evidence" made several copies and sent them off to various proper authorities. Fortunately for Neville, he had his own wand. His grandmother had been saying for years that IF HE WASN'T A SQUIB he would be using his father's wand to "honor" Frank when he went off to Hogwarts. Two years ago her brother Algie asked to see it and took it off to have it examined by a specialist in the Unspeakables Department. He hadn't said why he just took it away. Then much to her great anger the wand had disappeared.

That was the only reason Neville got his own wand. Much to his relief (and from what the Sorting Hat told him) he'd actually have a chance to succeed and enjoy his Hogwarts experience if he didn't go to Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff. Slytherin was out and now that certain "unexplained charms" had been removed he could utilize the intelligence he possessed and wouldn't have memory problems. Let his grandmother complain about that (she did but he wouldn't care).

Neville was glad he had met Donnie and Gareth and that nice girl Sally-Anne. The others in Ravenclaw seemed friendly or at least they did on the first night. Everybody had been too busy talking about Harry Potter and wondering when it would be safe for him to come to Hogwarts but eventually things would calm down and other things would take the place of the Potter mystery.

The headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ screamed out about the missing Boy-Who-Lived and much speculation was bandied about concerning the danger he was in. Two days later the headlines blared out the truth – Harry Potter was missing and had been since he was three years old.

Dumbledore was livid. Somebody had spilled the beans and he questioned each teacher and Order member under Veritaserum but no one had blabbed. Apparently one of the students had managed to get an owl out before he closed the owlery or had flooed the information or something similar. Some had but also unknown to Dumbledore Rita Skeeter had snuck into the school in her animagus form and found out all of the dirt. She had managed to attach herself on the back of the robes of Pomona Sprout (who always had a bug or soil on her clothes) and attended the staff meeting. So far it was the biggest scoop of her career and rare because she didn't have to make anything up as the scandal spoke for itself.

The next biggest scandal had been when Rita told about the paternity test and mentioned the interesting results. Mercifully she saved it until after the first scandal had died down a bit and then it was printed in the Sunday edition of the _Prophet_. Arthur Weasley read the paper, said nothing and merely told his wife he was going for a walk and took the paper with him. He apparated to the Ministry and contacted Moody who sadly told him the truth. He gently suggested that Arthur take a more detailed paternity and Moody offered to brew it for him.

By the end of the day Arthur Weasley was a wounded man. Ron and Ginny were not his children. As much as it pained him to admit it, Ron he really didn't care about because he was not… turning out as well as Arthur hoped. A parent was not supposed to have favorites but most parents did. Ron was his least favorite but Ginny…she had been his little princess. Bill was his real favorite. With a heavy heart he wrote a short note to Bill and Charlie and sent them a copy of the news article and the paternity test. He ended the note with "I will be divorcing your mother" and signed it love, your father then sent it off.

No one had contacted Molly so all she knew was that Arthur was missing and when he didn't come home for dinner she contacted Dumbledore. Dumbledore ignored her and didn't answer her frantic floo calls nor did anyone else she tried to contact.

Someone had to take Dean Thomas aside and explain his newfound parentage to him. Flitwick did the deed because he knew Minerva wouldn't touch this with the proverbial ten foot pole. He was very sympathetic and gentle and asked if Dean would like to meet his Uncle Kingsley. Dean said he'd have to think about it and would let him know. His new friend Seamus congratulated him because "This means you're a Half-blood and have a much better status in our world even if you are a bastard." He had only been trying to help but Dean didn't appreciate it and went off to spend some time alone.

The very first chance she got Hermione Granger sought out her new mortal enemy. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table having a leisurely breakfast and had already been handed the _Prophe_ t by the very sympathetic Penny Clearwater. Gareth had just barely finished reading the part about himself when Granger struck.

Wearing an extremely smug look on her bucked tooth features Gareth "felt" her approaching him (okay he could smell her kiwi and coconut shampoo) and without even turning to look at her he stood up and looked her in the eye. He would not tolerate her looking down on him as he sat at the table. He was going to beat her to the punch and stop the rumors before they could spread throughout the `school.

"Before you open your big, nasty, cruel mouth let me say that I've always known I was a 'bastard' as my Mum and two of her friends were attacked and raped. One died three days later, one killed herself the next year. Mum was in a coma but when she recovered and found out she was having me, she kept me. Despite what she could have done and was strongly advised to do she didn't believe in abortion or killing the innocent so here I am."

He then continued telling his story while all ears were eager to hear the rest of it.

"My Aunt told me that my Mum loved me, just like my Aunt does. She said that Mum told everybody that I was the light of her life. She was killed in a traffic accident on her way to work when a drunk driver ran a light and crashed into a car which jackknifed into two other cars. She was the only one killed but others were badly injured. The drunk walked away with just a few cuts and bruises."

"Now I will say this only once so you all better listen" he said knowing that people were. "I'm not ashamed of my life or the circumstances of my conception and birth. I'm alive, loved, and happy. Also only a mean, nasty, bigoted, smug, close-minded, 'small' individual would come up to me or anyone in my circumstances to taunt me for the sole purpose of hurting me and thus making you feel better about yourself, which people of your ilk do because they know they are nothing but…SHIT. So bugger off Granger and no doubt you will now seek out and try and hurt the two people who apparently didn't know what their real circumstances were."

For once in her life she was speechless. She then noticed that she was receiving dirty looks from several Ravenclaws. She turned to leave but then saw students from her House giving her dirty looks. She wisely decided to go to the Library and hoped everybody forgot what the bastard had said. It wasn't like she actually got to say what she had been planning on saying. For all that anybody knew she was going to give him sympathy.

However, people had already sized up the girl and knew what she had really been planning on saying to Gareth Prince. They had witnessed the war she had been conducting with Sally-Anne and Donnie and she was also badmouthing Donnie's Ravenclaw cousin. She really hoped that Professor Dumbledore would re-sort her into Gryffindor where at least she'd have allies…she hoped.

A few Slytherins commented to Dean Thomas that now they couldn't call him a Mudblood. Ron was a persona non gratia and had been staying in the Infirmary until Dumbledore decided what he was going to do with the boy. Legally he had to prove the Sorting Hat had been compromised or that a student's life was in danger before they could be re-sorted. Ron had been beaten so badly that he didn't want to go back to Slytherin. He wanted to immediately be sent to Gryffindor where he belonged. But when the Potter scandal broke Dumbledore had other things on his mind and Ron was lucky he was allowed to sleep in the Infirmary. It was bad enough Ron had to go to classes as the Slytherins made their opinions known to the boy.

After the Sunday news came out…well Ron didn't know what was going to happen to him. Percy told him that HIS FATHER (Percy's father not Ron's) was divorcing their mother and she, Ginny and Ron would be thrown out of the Burrow. "You'll probably be living with Great Aunt Muriel" had been one of the worse things Percy could have said but since it was true…. Ron cried himself to sleep every night for a week before things calmed down.

And then there was Severus Snape. Due to Gareth's telling his story everybody knew that he was Snape's son. The Slytherins could believe that Snape had fathered a child on a filthy Muggle because…well they all knew he had served the Dark Lord and it was his duty to "play" the way Death Eaters played and served their Lord.

However, the kid was their Head of House's son and they didn't know how to act. Snape hadn't denied it. The closer one looked at Gareth Prince the more a resemblance was noticed. He had the hair, the complexion and the long slender hands of Snape and had been sorted into Ravenclaw so he had to be intelligent. His eyes were dark but not the ebony black of Snape. Instead the eyes were blue – a very dark blue. The Hufflepuff cousin also had blue eyes although they were lighter and Gareth's unique shade of blue eyes could be a mixture of blue and black. He had had two potion classes (with Hufflepuffs) and the boy did show some talent in Potions.

Snape had said nothing. He neither confirmed or denied the boy's paternity although it was confirmed that yes, Severus Snape was the boy's father. There were some like Draco Malfoy who would like to taunt the boy. When the boy was known to be a Mudblood that made it open season on him but now he was officially a Half-blood it was…iffy…on how he was to be treated. If he had been a Gryffindor or a Puff, it would have been easy – taunt and torture because he was a Gryff or a Puff. But Ravenclaw House was the closest thing Slytherin had to an ally so unless the Claw was a Mudblood and got in their way, they were usually left alone.

How to act, how to act? If the kid was attacked would Snape retaliate? Would he even care? Should he just be totally ignored and if so, could they attack his Mudblood cousin? Nobody knew how to act because Snape was tight lipped. He hadn't acknowledged the boy but he didn't attack him. He didn't even ask him questions in Potions or comment on his work. It was driving everybody crazy.

Then someone got the bright idea to have Draco Malfoy just ask him. He was his godfather after all. It you looked at it from a certain angle, you could say Draco had a claim of kinship with the Claw. However, Draco wouldn't consider he had any type of relationship whatsoever with a Half-blood. However, he was being pressured to act because nobody, not even the Prefects were going to ask Snape about so sensitive a subject.

"Write your Father and ask him" the seventh year Prefect told Draco. "Maybe Snape's talked to him concerning the little bastard. We need to know and know soon before we all go mad."

Draco wrote to his Father and asked what to do. Lucius wrote back and informed his son "I haven't talked to Severus and he hasn't contacted me. Let me know what you find out as I would be interested in knowing."

So Draco was forced to ask the question and get the answer. The sixth year Prefect wrote out what to ask since for once in his life Draco was at a loss for words. He made him memorize it. The boy sought his godfather out after the last potion class and asked the question. Poor Draco was shaking in his dragon hide half-boots as he waited for the answer. Snape had had his back to him when Draco asked. He seemed to freeze before slowing turning to meet the boy's eyes and focused his patented glare from hell on Draco.

"How dare you?" was all he said. "Leave now before I chop you up for potion ingredients."

So Draco ran for his life. All those who had been eagerly awaiting the answer pounced on the boy and demanded to hear what he was told. He told them.

"So what are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to treat the kid?" were the most asked questions. After much discussion it was decided that, just to be safe, no one would say or do anything to Gareth Prince…and to be further safe, the Mudblood cousin would be left alone also.

The weeks passed by quickly and life went on at Hogwarts. Hermione had finally learned to keep her big mouth shut. No one hurt her physically they just didn't talk to her and totally ignored her when she tried to talk to them…or rather lecture them, belittle them or "help" them when they didn't ask or need her help. A few teachers told her not to keep waving her hand in the air like a windmill blade or demanding to answer all of the questions as others had to have their turn because the teachers needed to know what other students knew. She was told to keep her essays to the number of pages requested and that anything over the set limit would not be read.

McGonagall never spoke to her at all except when she had to in the course of the Transfiguration lessons. She had told her in no uncertain terms to "stop bothering the Headmaster as he doesn't deal with students unless they are in a lot of trouble or are about to be suspended – or expelled. When Hermione persisted she was given detention with Fitch.

Snape ignored her existence. He refused to call on her and drew big red lines on her homework when she reached the maximum number of pages. He threatened to take ten points off her final grade if she continued her behavior. She tried to blame it on Gareth but she had noticed Snape was indifferent to the boy so since the other teachers were making the same comments, it just might be her fault…or the teachers were incompetent because her Muggle teachers liked her efforts and work ethic and all of the "extra help" she gave them concerning reporting the failings of her classmates.

After a month Ron Weasley became an "honorary Gryffindor" as the Sorting Hat refused to re-sort him. The best Dumbledore could do was to give him a bed in that House and he was allowed to wear plain robes. Another mercy was points couldn't be deducted from him or given because he was in limbo. However, instead of point deduction he was just given detentions with Fitch. His brothers were speaking to him because he was still their brother since they shared the same mother but Percy was… unforgiving…and treated him like he would any other student and one who had been sorted into Slytherin. So did the Twins which meant that although they wouldn't prank him (too much) they wouldn't defend him from others either – especially Slytherins.

Ron tried to make friends with his roommates as he had to live with them and…he really needed friends. He thought Dean would jump at the chance because they had so much in common. Ron absolutely refused to make friends or even treat "Snape's bastard" civilly but Gareth didn't care. Dean just thought Ron was a total jerk but then again he was.

During the Halloween feast a troll was let loose in Hogwarts. Fortunately all students were led to their respective Houses except for the Slytherins because as several people mentioned (at the top of their lungs so that idiotic Dumbledore would pay attention) the troll was in the dungeons and so was Slytherin House. Fortunately no one was hurt, the troll was captured and the feast continued in the four common rooms.

Slytherin won the first Quidditch game of the season. There were fights and "pranks" were played, students learned but some choose not to. Ron Weasley tried to bully the outcast Granger girl into doing his homework for him but she told him to "bugger off" and walked away. Since he couldn't use the Twins to threaten her he had to intimidate her by the old-fashioned, tried and true method of threatening her with bodily harm because "I am a Pureblood and you are nothing but a filthy, worthless and UGLY MUDBLOOD. You will do as I say or else."

She wouldn't so when her back was turned, he hexed her. He was seen by a Prefect and although the girl was a bitch, she had been attacked in the back by a _real_ bastard (in more ways than one) so he was punished. He got back at her by attacking her when no one was around to witness it but the portraits alerted Pomfrey, the girl was brought to the Infirmary and told her tale. Pomona Sprout always defended her Puffs even the ones she didn't personally like so Ron got into more trouble. He had to actually start doing his work if he wanted to pass or spend his life in detention.

Soon it was the Christmas holidays and everybody looked forward to going home. No student was staying at Hogwarts this year. Percy and the Twins went home to the Burrow but Ron was joining his mother and sister at Great Aunt Muriel's where Molly and Ginny had taken shelter. Arthur had divorced Molly and cast her and her two youngest children out of the family and the Burrow. Molly was looking for a job because although Muriel had taken them in she had also been helping out with tuition payments but now she told her niece "not anymore" and she had to earn her keep.

It was going to be a very sad Christmas for some and… _interesting_ …for others, but it was definitely not going to be dull.

And Harry Potter was still missing.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Happy Holidays

The Christmas holidays were always a time for rejoicing for first year Hogwarts students if only because you went home to your family and friends, your homesickness (if any) was on hold for the moment and you got to tell about your first term at Hogwarts, the friends you had or had not made, what you had learned and then there was the holiday itself.

This year was special for many reasons the most important being the scandal about Harry Potter being missing. The Great Wizard was in trouble and was actually being investigated for several things unrelated to Harry Potter like closing down the owlery, hushing things up, doing illegal paternity testing on all first years including girls to see if Potter was hiding and several other things. Next to the Potter scandal, the second biggest thing was the results of the paternity test and the revelation of the "Illegal Trio" as the three boys were known. Well they were being called other names, especially Ron Weasley but the Illegal Trio was the nicest nickname and one which the teachers used when discussing that scandal.

It was an open secret that Bill and Charlie Weasley were coming home for Christmas but only to the Burrow. Arrangements had been made to meet with their Mother so that she could "explain things" but Bill and Charlie would meet only with her at Gringotts as it was a neutral territory and she couldn't make trouble at the Goblin fortress. Percy and the Twins were not attending the meeting and said only that Bill and Charlie could inform them of the how's and whys.

Arrangements had also been made for Dean Thomas to meet his Uncle Kingsley. Filius Flitwick had offered to take the boy to a private room at the Leaky Cauldron and make the necessary introductions. As Head of Gryffindor House, it should have been Minerva McGonagall who acted as the go-between but "she was too busy." The Headmaster had given her several pressing assignments and as usual she couldn't even find any time to visit her brother and his family for the holidays so Filius had volunteered.

Although Mrs. Fields worked at a school, it didn't shut down completely for the holidays. It was a boarding school and although most students went home for the holidays some didn't nor did most of the teachers leave. Food had to be prepared, served and the washing up done, the usual housekeeping activities like cleaning and laundry seen to and the Head Housekeeper, Mrs. Bedlow, used the holiday seasons to do inventories and extra cleaning. There was always a skeleton staff present and Mrs. Fields was in charge of it as Mrs. Bedlow liked to spend time with her family. Mrs. Fields had to work on Christmas Eve and Day and Boxing Day so although she still got to spend time with her boys, it was after hours. But they had a good time because they had one another.

The only break given to the staff during the holidays was that dinner was served early and clean- up was quick so Mrs. Fields was able to leave her job at 5:15 p.m. She walked to her car in the deserted, dark parking lot and was in the process of unlocking it when a baritone voice said "It's been a long time Tuney – about 12 years since you've last snarled at me."

Mrs. Fields froze as she recognized that distinctive voice. Severus Snape was one of the last people she ever wanted to meet yet here he was and he had found out the truth. Somehow she managed to keep her cool and kept on unlocking her car and trying to hurry into its safety while saying "You have mistaken me with somebody else. Go away!" But the keys flew out of her hand and into the waiting hand of Snape.

"I know it's you Tuney. No doubt you've been informed by the boys or more likely the Goblins handling the Prince account that my…indiscretion…has been outed. And no, Dumbledore doesn't know the real truth and steps are being taken to keep it that way."

"I don't know what you are talking about sir but if you don't leave me alone I will call the police and…."

"From an empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere - I sincerely doubt it. Besides after I brewed several heritage/paternity potions I went to the Goblins with the results and demanded to know what had happened. I had to swear a sacred oath to find out and not to inform certain 'interested parties' about the conception of my progeny – both of them."

Now that got Petunia/Peony's attention and she asked "What do you mean both of them? You only had…the one. You know…You-Know-Who" she replied delicately.

Snape had to smile at that nickname and couldn't resist saying "I can assure you Tuney that I am definitely not the father of the Dark Lord. Just so you know You-Know-Who was one of his names during the war because his real title was specially spelled to find you if you said it out loud. Even though he is dead, he is known only as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord by his faithful followers."

Tuney said nothing if only because she didn't know what to say…or think…regarding this news and before she could comment or ask a question Snape waved his wand and shrunk her car down to the size of a matchbox. He then pocketed it, grabbed her and they portkeyed away. They appeared in the office of the Goblin Sharpblade, the Prince Account Manager who was waiting there with two other Goblins and an aristocratic woman. Introductions were made, and Petunia Peony Evans-Fields was informed of certain current events which would once again drastically change her life and the lives of her boys but many, many people in Magical Britain.

It was just too much to take in at once for anybody let alone a frightened Muggle and before Sharpblade was done with his explanation, Petunia had fainted. She was revived, forced to swallow something quite disgusting and then given a rather large glass of excellent brandy. The explanation was finished, Petunia started crying profusely and was given another vile potion to swallow before she could calm down enough to be told that the boys were currently being fetched so that they could be told about the very important change of events and so that suitable protections could be arranged for them.

At least they had had a nice Christmas.

The rest of the holidays passed without any startling news being announced in the _Daily Prophet_ and soon students were heading back to Hogwarts. Friends asked and were asked about their holidays, gossip was exchanged, and everything was normal – until the students assembled for the welcome back feast. Draco Malfoy was holding court at the Slytherin table and although this was not an uncommon occurrence, usually he only had his fellow first years paying attention to him. Now, however, some of the upper years were seen to be lurking around his seat and listening closely to what he was saying. The other house tables weren't interested although by the time the feast was over and the students dismissed back to their respective Houses, gossip had been heard and would be repeated in the common rooms of the other three Houses.

Apparently, Draco's Great Uncle on his Mother's side had died and the man had left Draco a Lordship. Draco was claiming to be the new Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Once he claimed the Lordship and was invested with the Lordship Ring, his personal wealth and power would increase to such an extent that even his own Father would have to bow down to him. The details of his inheritance would be announced in tomorrow's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ as well as all foreign news sources as this was such an important event that the entire Magical World would take heed.

Only three people at Hogwarts knew different and couldn't wait to see the expressions on the faces of certain people at Hogwarts and read what the _Prophet_ would be saying. Like Draco they couldn't wait but unlike Draco, they couldn't make any type of comment without risking exposure.

Everybody attended breakfast that morning and even the late risers were there waiting to hear if what Draco was bragging about was true. Most wished it wouldn't be because it would make him even more insufferable than he already was. Others were anxious to know whether they would be finally forced to deal with the Malfoys or could continue avoiding an unwanted alliance. Whatever the outcome, it would be the main topic of conversation for days.

Albus Dumbledore was just as eager to officially hear who the new Lord Black was. He knew that it was Harry Potter and not Draco Malfoy because the late Lord Arcturus (who died a week before Christmas) had permanently disowned any of his niece Narcissa's offspring via Lucius Malfoy. Lucius knew it but it hadn't stopped him from trying to get around it. He had been spending a lot of money in bribes since the last heirs, Arcturus' son Orion and grandson Regulus, died in 1979 and since Sirius Black had been disowned and was serving a life sentence in Azkaban, he was ineligible.

However, Harry Potter was not only the godson and official heir of Sirius Black, he was also the grandson of Dorea Black Potter, Arcturus' cousin. If Dumbledore had to bet…and now he was but not with money (or at least his money)...only someone with the wealth and power of Arcturus Black could have taken Harry from Dumbledore's clutches and kept him hidden. Dumbledore had been badgering the Goblins for years trying to bribe one of them to find out if Arcturus did have Harry but without success. However, now that Arcturus was finally dead, for Harry to assume the Lordship he would have to be revealed to the world and when he was, due to all those laws Dumbledore had passed the boy would have to attend Hogwarts and once he did…Dumbledore again owned him and would never let him escape.

Finally the mail owls delivered the _Daily Prophet_ and everybody who subscribed greedily seized their copy and let their friends read with them. Naturally, the death of Lord Arcturus Black was the main piece of news and would take up most of the news portion of the paper. The headline read:

 _ARCTURUS LORD BLACK DIES AT THE AGE OF 90_

Like most obituaries it listed the dates of his life and death, his parents, grandparents, children, grandchildren, surviving relatives, lists of accomplishments, etc. His picture and the list took up most of the front page and part of the second before it got to the part which everybody really wanted to know about. A scream of anguish – or was it shock – was heard from the mouth of Draco Malfoy, quickly followed by his signature saying "When my Father hears about this…" only to be told by one of the upper years "I'm certain he already has" before laughter was heard from the Slytherin table as well as the other three.

Nobody noticed the look of fury on the face of Albus Dumbledore as he read the contents of the article. It was taking all of his formidable self-control not to storm out of the Great Hall and go to Gringotts and/or the Ministry and joins Lucius Malfoy in disputing the Will.

Apparently, Lord Arcturus had disowned all his family in Britain and had gone out of the country for his heir. It was all legal and ironclad and the heir had claimed the Lordship during the holidays. It was stated emphatically that NO CLAIMS WERE ALLOWED TO BE MADE AGAINST THE HEIR, THE WILL WOULD NOT BE CHALLENGED AND ANYONE WHO DID SO WOULD BE PENALIZED IN THE STRONGEST POSSIBLE WAY.

Despite being advised not to do it, Draco immediately went up to his godfather and demanded that he be allowed to contact his Father so that Lucius could put everybody straight that Draco was the ONLY POSSIBLE HEIR OF THE LATE LORD BLACK AND THE IMPOSTER WOULD NOT ONLY BE EXPOSED BUT…DEALT WITH!

Despite knowing the truth and since Dumbledore had stormed out probably to also contest the Will Snape decided to humor the boy and took him back to his personal quarters so the boy could try to contact his Father. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa could be reached so Draco was forced to go to his first class but he couldn't concentrate and annoyed everybody with his complaints and threats until Sprout gave him a week's detention with Filch.

Draco told her in no uncertain terms that he had no intention of serving any detention – especially one given to him by a stupid, fat, ugly, worthless Hufflepuff – as he was now a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and would have her not only fired for her insolence but something worse. She gave him two more weeks of detention, one with Filch and another with McGonagall and took 100 points from Slytherin. Much to his great shock Snape didn't fix things for him and he had to serve the detentions and face the wrath of his House for losing 100 points.

Within a week things went back to normal as Draco found out the hard way that no he was not and never would be Lord Black and now his Father was being investigated for a few "interesting things" because he had challenged the Will. Without warning he was administered Veritaserum and asked a few questions regarding the lengths he had gone to trying to get the Lordship for his son, which were enough to get him sent to Azkaban, kissed by a Dementor, killed by his own wife due to his violating the conditions of their marriage contracts on orders by the new Lord.

He was asked whether he had been Imperiused into taking the Dark Mark and since he was under the strongest truth serum ever known, he sang like a bird. Not only was he sent to Azkaban, all of those who had also pleaded that defense were called in, dosed with the truth serum and they too joined Lucius and the "faithful" in that horrible place. Some people were warned in time and managed to escape but at least half were finally punished for their sins. Only Severus Snape remained free because Dumbledore had vouched for him and he couldn't say otherwise without losing more credibility.

Besides losing his Father to Azkaban, many of his Housemates were blaming Draco for their fathers being lost to them. He had lost whatever status he had had for being a Malfoy as well as his bodyguards (whose fathers were in cells near Lucius) and some other toadies. For the first time in his life he had to watch his back and, it was rumored, his Mother had to pay "protection money" to some of the upper years to protect her son.

Finally Ron Weasley had something to be happy about as now, despite his very low status, he had someone to pick on and taunt and he took every opportunity to do so since he was still technically a Slytherin and attended classes with his year mates. The only thing that saved Draco from the abuse of Ronald "Prewett" was he was so annoying that the other Slytherins attacked him if only because he still kept calling Slytherins dark, evil, slimy snake Death-Eaters-in-training and anything else that popped into his unthinking mind.

After two weeks of taunting, Ron didn't show up and sleep in his "honorary Gryffindor bed" and no one cared as they were just happy to finally have some peace and quiet. When he didn't show up for meals people also rejoiced because they didn't have to view his disgusting manners or rather lack of them. Filch had been the one to find the kid's body. He was cleaning up a mess that Peeves had made and his cat Mrs. Norris had smelled something – bad – and after investing found the decaying body of Ronald Bilius Prewett nee Weasley in a hidden, little used corridor on the infamous third floor.

Apparently someone had used a skinning curse on the boy, like the type butchers used to skin livestock. Rats had already found it and had nibbled on the corpse. Filch had to summon a house elf to clean up his own vomit while he went to report the body to Dumbledore and Snape.

It never was found out who had killed Ron as there was no recognizable magical signature. The wands of certain people, like Draco, were inspected but all were found to be innocent. It would remain just another "unexplained mystery" which Hogwarts had become famous for in the past 70 or so years since Dumbledore came to the school to teach and then be made Headmaster. If Ron had been a Muggleborn it all would have been swept under the rug as usual but since he was a Pureblood, albeit it a poor and shamed one, the authorities had to be called in. His death was ruled as done by person(s) unknown and life quickly went back to normal.

The only other thing of interest was when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell had disappeared. It happened shortly after Lucius and the others were imprisoned and the rumor spread that he had probably been an unidentified Death Eater and decided to run for it. Since he was a terrible Defense teacher, no one cared and he was soon forgotten by everyone except Albus Dumbledore whose plan had been crushed.

Yes Dumbledore knew the disembodied spirit of Voldemort was hiding in Quirrell's body and that was why he had set a trap to lure him to Hogwarts using not only the fact that Harry Potter was starting school but that Dumbledore was hiding the Philosopher's Stone for his good friend Nicholas Flamel at Hogwarts. Potter hadn't shown but Dumbledore thought Voldemort would still try to steal the Stone and then he could capture him, rip his mind for information and defeat him. Then Harry Potter wouldn't be needed and Dumbles would once again be a hero. Then Potter would come out of hiding and fall into another trap of Dumbles and…well it hadn't happened as planned.

Albus was truly pissed as he wasn't used to failing. Well actually _he wasn't failing it was other people's failure_ that was messing things up. The only thing he could do now was make more plans and continue to look for Potter.

After the death of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger completely changed her behavior. It was casually mentioned to her by more than one person (and not just Slytherins) and this was the World of Magic and such things like what had happened to Weasley could happen to anybody. Despite all of his "misfortunes" he was still a Pureblood and had met a sticky ending. Therefore Granger should just imagine what could happen to an annoying…Mud…er…Muggleborn. Someone had sent her a picture of Ron's body and she didn't need to be told twice.

She survived the year and although she hadn't yet made an actual friend, it was hoped that maybe next year she could befriend an unknowing first year. One could only hope.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Time Flies

Nothing interesting happened during Hermione's second year or the third. She had volunteered to tutor people and at least people were talking to her. She now had acquaintances and that was better than nothing and as long as she managed to avoid Slytherins and other nasty Purebloods in the three other houses, she was doing okay.

Donnie Fields and Sally-Anne Perks would never be friends with her but they never harmed her or gave her trouble – unless she started it – and then gave back as good as they got. That had only been during first year before Weasley's death. She would never, ever even try to befriend Donnie's odious cousin who was acknowledge by all – except Snape – to be Snape's bastard son. She was also jealous of him because he was first in their year. Although she couldn't prove it, she JUST KNEW that Snape must be tutoring him in secret as how else could someone who was a Muggleborn like herself, be so good in magic without help.

Hermione knew he had to be cheating and was doing it during the summer. One of the student she tutored in Transfiguration was a Pureblood and he had innocently (well not really) let it slip that although they weren't allowed to do Magic outside of Hogwarts because the Ministry had a trace on their wands that wasn't necessarily true.

"They have a trace on your wand but also on your household. The Ministry has no way of knowing if you are using your wand if you live in a magical household. Magical use is detected at your home but it could be your parents, an older sibling or even a visitor using Magic and not you. You will be caught if you use Magic because you are living in a Muggle home and are the only Magical living in the area, whereas I can and do use Magic at my home because someone else could be doing it" the malicious Zachariah Smith had smugly told her.

Naturally she reported him to Susan Bones because her Aunt was Head of the DMLE and she was only reporting a crime. Much to her anger Susan told her it was true as well as unfair to Muggleborns but "that's the way it works in our world" and hoped the girl would shut up. She didn't but then what else was new. After checking other sources, Hermione was told the same thing and just to "live with it" which was said by McGonagall.

Therefore, that nasty Gareth Prince had to be spending at least some part of the summer being tutored and practicing Magic with his Father. In Hermione's mind it was cheating pure and simple but, as she had come to learn the hard way, there was nothing she could do about it except work harder and practice on her own when at Hogwarts.

During Hermione's second year Ginny Prewett nee Weasley was a first year. Unlike her late brother she was smart enough to keep her nose clean and her big mouth shut. She walked a very fine line but it helped that her brothers protected her.

Draco Malfoy wasn't doing very well as without the "protection" his Mother was paying for and his godfather keeping an eye on him, he too had to walk a fine line. He still had the Malfoy money to back him up but he couldn't touch it while Lucius still lived. Lucius had been heavily fined and then his accounts had been frozen. Draco had his trust fund to see him through school and Narcissa had her dowry and they were living on the interest and investments. The Malfoy estates did produce food and they could sell the excess as they were not entertaining anymore. They had become social pariahs. They lived comfortably but not as well as they had and they wouldn't until Lucius died and Draco inherited the Malfoy title and wealth.

So Draco was forced to keep his mouth shut, his opinions to himself and to spend his time studying. Blaize Zabini was the only real "friend" he had and one of his protectors liked him a bit – sort of – but like Hermione Granger he only had acquaintances. His Father also told him that a Malfoy didn't need friends just vassals, allies and useful acquaintances because their status was so very high. Now Draco had to rely on himself and it was frightening.

Dean Thomas developed a relationship with his Uncle Kingsley meaning that he'd see him during the holidays and Kingsley would have a few chats with him. Unfortunately, Kingsley wasn't invited over to the Thomas household because Dean's Mum had been hurt by Kingsley's brother and didn't want anything to remind her of him other than her son. Still it was better than nothing and as Seamus kept reminding him, having Kingsley as an Uncle could only help Dean in the Magical World.

Dumbledore spent two very miserable years still looking for Potter and hoping that Tom would find a way of coming back so that the "chess game" could once again begin. But he didn't and Albus couldn't find either of them. He still tried as, other than creating another Dark Lord, it was the only way he could gain back the admiration and prestige he had lost over losing Potter as well as enhancing his legend.

Dumbledore was trying another sure fire way of finding Harry Potter. He had used his influence to bring back the Triwizard Tournament, which had been banned for two centuries due to the many deaths and other catastrophes it had caused. He made Cornelius Fudge think it was his idea and after calling in many favors and flattering fools and egos, he had succeeded.

The reason he was so eager to bring back this deadly Tournament was because once a name was called the person had to compete or lose his/her Magic. He was going to arrange for Harry Potter's name to come out of the Goblet of Fire and when it was announced that he had to come to Hogwarts to participate or else lose his Magic…Dumbledore would at last have him as even the person(s) who had the boy HAD TO LET HIM PARTICIPATE OR HE WOULD LOSE HIS MAGIC. Losing your Magic was the worst possible thing that could happen to anybody so those who had the boy had to produce him.

Dumbledore knew all the REAL RULES of the Tournament which he had conveniently edited and had presented to the newly formed Tournament Committee, consisting of Bagman, Fudge and assorted dignitaries. The original rules had to be amended many times due to the actions and schemes of others which had turned a tournament of good will and friendly rivalry into a way to settle scores, destroying lines or assassinate someone. People were being illegally entered by enemies hoping to see a House ruined when its heir was killed as well as the entry of a minor, who was usually an orphan and a fiendish guardian who entered the child, gave his permission for the underage child to compete hoping (or knowing for certain) that he/she would be killed and the guardian would inherit his/her wealth.

Amendments had been made in such cases as persons illegally entered could swear on their life and magic that they didn't enter, a minor child couldn't compete at all unless such child was very talented and wanted to enter and would then be immediately emancipated as that was one way a desperate ward could get away from a bad guardian. Of course the guardian had to swear on his/her life and magic that they didn't enter the child's name or have someone else do it and the child didn't have to compete if he/she didn't want to.

Also if a Champion was incapacitated or in some cases didn't arrive to compete in any task (because sometimes enemies would kidnap them so that they would lose their magic), a substitute could do the task for him/her. There were many exceptions made to protect those at risk through no fault of their own and in some cases until you actually participated in the first task you could still get out of the Tournament.

For example, if someone illegally entered you in the Tournament and you couldn't find out who did it, after you swore you didn't do it and refused to compete, the person who DID enter your name had to compete for you or lose his/her magic. That was to discourage illegal entries and after it had happened twice early on in the history of the Tournament, few people did it – themselves! Just to be safe, Dumbledore had a house elf enter Potter's name in the **very unlikely event** that Potter was prevented from coming to Hogwarts to "fulfill his destiny" which Dumbledore had arranged for him to have.

It would also probably lure Tom out into the open to have a shot at killing the boy so it would be a win-win situation for Dumbledore. This plan couldn't fail!

Until it did.

The Triwizard Tournament was highly publicized, the Heads of Beauxbatons and Darmstadt arrived with certain select students with hopes of entering their names and/or just to see the famous Hogwarts for themselves and cheer their champion onto victory.

On Halloween the Champions were chosen: Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Victor Krum for Darmstadt and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Naturally the Hufflepuffs were ecstatic because not only was Cedric very popular, he was the best Puff in his year, very kind, very friendly and the Puffs saw his choosing as a chance for their House to gain glory.

After the last Champion was chosen, Dumbledore sent Diggory off to the side chamber where the others were and after making a short speech it looked (to some such as Mad Eye Moody) as if Dumbledore was purposely dawdling but then the Cup rumbled once again and spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore looked like he was shocked (but not to those who really knew him like Moody) and after catching the parchment he announced to the astonishment of all present that the Cup had chosen another Champion.

"Harry Potter" he announced and naturally the Great Hall erupted. No questions were answered and Dumbledore quickly dismissed all present.

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ explained "everything" but not to most people's satisfaction as the "why" was not answered. According to Dumbledore (who knew everything) the missing Boy-Who-Lived had been in hiding whether by choice or foul play.

"I believe that Magic Herself decided that our world needs Harry Potter and having him compete in this ancient and noble Tournament is the only way to find him and lead him back to his real world. Therefore the word must be sent out far and wide as if Harry Potter doesn't come to Hogwarts and compete in the Tournament…he will lose his Magic" the old wizard said sadly and dramatically.

The next few weeks all Magical governments were alerted and told that if they knew where the boy was hiding it was their duty to bring him to Hogwarts to compete otherwise they would be responsible for a "Savior's" destruction. He gave speeches at the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") once a week emphasizing the importance of finding the boy and bringing him to Hogwarts so he wouldn't lose his Magic. Using his great influence he saw to it that every day every newspaper in the Magical World printed a paragraph on the front page urging Harry to come to Hogwarts or for his "captors" to let him go otherwise the consequences would be unimaginable.

Britain and Hogwarts were in a constant state of agitation as were all members of the Order of the Phoenix and his many admirers. The biggest man (or rather boy) hunt the world had even seen (at least according to the _Daily Prophet_ and Albus Dumbledore) was in full swing and many people were going crazy. Volunteers to find the boy joined the hastily arranged search parties but frankly…no one knew where to look. But they did anyway. They weren't successful.

The day of the first task finally arrived and the Hogwarts stadium had been magically enlarged (several times) and was still packed. Standing room only spots were sold so that people could say they were there on that historic moment when Harry Potter finally came to Hogwarts to participate or lost his Magic.

Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick and even Severus Snape were not speaking to Albus Dumbledore unless specifically ordered to for school business. The reason for this was that Moody had outed him at the first staff meeting held after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

"You put that boy's name in the Goblet, didn't you?" Moody asked. "To get your hands on the boy and under your control you are willing to have him risk losing his Magic – AREN'T YOU?"

"Now, now Alastor, surely you aren't accusing me of doing such a dishonorable and dangerous thing?" was the smooth reply.

"Actually he is and I think it's true also" Flitwick snapped. The rest joined in with their two knuts and although trying to weasel out of admitting it even the Great Albus Dumbledore eventually admitted that yes, he had had the boy's name entered "But it was necessary and for the Greater Good."

After he said that everyone but Moody got up and left his office. Due to their employment oaths and other oaths they had been forced to swear to Dumbledore over the years, they couldn't tell anybody what they knew or even suspected – except each other – but they were all furious. It was especially bad when the students begged (and at times) demanded answers, information and in the case of Ravenclaw, have debates about the matter. The debates were held anyway but there were no answers.

Dumbledore was the only person who wasn't afraid and was confident that Harry Potter would show up for the first task. He was confident and planned for Fawkes to grab the boy after he completed the first task and take him directly to his office so that he could "protect the boy and welcome him back to his rightful world." He also had a few backup plans as did the Ministry of Magic and some of the news media.

Everybody was so busy waiting for Harry Potter that the first task and the dangers the three real Champions would face were hardly thought of by most. People only perked up when the first task was announced. Dragons. It was dragons and they had to get a golden egg out of the nest of a nesting dragon. It was announced by Ludo Bagman that since Potter hadn't arrived yet he would automatically draw the remaining dragon and that was the very dangerous Chinese Fireball. People oohed and aahed hoping to witness that historic fight almost forgetting about the three Champions.

But the "show must go on" and it did. Each Champion faced their dragon and mercifully survived with just burns, bruises and assorted hurts and managed to get their egg. Their scores would not be read until after Harry Potter faced his dragon.

But Harry Potter would not face his dragon as no matter how many times his name was called or how loudly it was shouted, he was a no show. He wasn't coming to Hogwarts after all.

McGonagall, Pomfrey and Sprout began to openly cry when Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sadly officially announced that whatever the reason "Harry Potter did not come to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and it must now be assumed that…the Boy-Who-Lived…Harry James Potter…has lost his Magic. It is a sad and tragic day for all…" and he spouted a speech which most people were not listening to.

The hopes of many people were dashed that day but none were as disappointed and completely shocked than Albus Dumbledore of the many names and titles. He simply couldn't believe it. The boy had not come to Hogwarts and…had lost his Magic.

As soon as possible he left the stands, turned over the running of the after task reception to Cornelius Fudge as a Ministry representative and Igor Karkaroff as a Headmaster. Dumbledore locked himself in his room and for the first time in his long life he knew absolute panic.

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! IT JUST COULDN'T!

But it was. It meant three things: (1) Harry Potter was dead and had been for some time; (2) he had been alive but now he had lost his Magic so he might as well be dead; and the most devastating thing of all (3) ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HAD LOST.


End file.
